second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Lost Sun
One of the largest battles in space of the 23rd. Century, the Battle of Lost Sun remains a great nightmare for the Imperial Navy’s intricate history of engagements and a decisive event in the outgoing of the Great War of the North. What efforts had previously been accomplished by the Bloody Push (2261-2263), by then would quickly come to meet an end, and much of the stance performed by the Eternal Empire would now be changed; from quick offensives and assaults, for an elastic defense of high risk for crippling defeats. The Battle of Lost Sun was a turning point, fought between several naval elements and leaders of the Eternal Empire, in what would later become part of the Sovereign Armadas of Victoria VIII, and Dyss strengthened forces, composing the infamous Great Purification Armada and a multitude of smaller Purification Detachments of many Dyss warlords. The battle not only last just 6 hours, but also saw the destruction of the majority of Imperial forces who had earned previous victories of the push. Of the 142 Royal Navy vessels who entered the system where the battle took place, only 54 would have the ability of retreating from the battleground they had suffered the massed defeat - One of the worst losses the Eternal Empire ever took in active warfare. Armed Forces of the Empire, under strengthened after the engagement and the Push as a whole, would then face only fights they were confident or in deep need of winning. Dyss forces, under direct command of Great Purifier Hald'Ydon were now taking the initiative, beginning a new stage for the war in the Northwestern Galactic Core. With a great loss of life in the void, the Battle of Lost Sun also remains one of the most deadly occurrences in official space warfare, mounting around 65.000 to 70.000 dead in such a short span of time, on a similar moment when the also crippling Battle of Tyntregal took place on the Commonwealth’s borders in the East. Prelude Prepared - But not Ready The battle of Lost Sun was one months - If not years - in the making. If it were not to happen in the System of Ryzia, it would have occurred somewhere else in due time anyways. If Imperial defeat didn't come by then, in another time it would have eventually arrived nevertheless. It cannot be forgotten that the Eternal Empire was militarily over stretched by their extensive campaigns, therefore weakening its stance as a rivaling power capable of taking any enemy counterattack head-on; the Dyss, who they were fighting for a decade by now, knew that, and were keen on playing exactly against that weakness once the time proved right for action. Amidst the start of the Bloody Push, the Royal Navy stood little more than over 200 vessels fitted for the incursion in Northern territory; it was one of the largest invasion fleets humanity had seen up until that point. There remained little concern over the minds of naval admirals at the start, after all, most numerous and advanced Dyss patrols had been shifted for a war in the Northeast, against local powers like the Favsim and Zenaks bordering the Ravagers; they had assumed victory would be certain in a frame of months, instead of the actual correct prediction… During the time that the Imperial navies had fought and cleared way for several armies to liquidate what remained, such thoughts began shifting ever so more; From a lighting war easily winnable, to a attritious stalemate that would soon enough mount casualties over the Imperial side. This questioning, however, advanced slowly, in a time where each impending hour became ever more crucial for careful decisioning of already far away human commanders. By the end of 2261, around 40 warships had been lost in the ranks of the Empire by Dyss defending war vessels, let it be by picking off from smaller flotillas or surprise massed attacks in most unexpected of moments of larger space offensives conducted by the Admiralty. In March of 2262, that number had grown to 70 lost in all sorts of ways; it was a result that command could not stand receiving anymore. The quickly diminishing Imperial dominance of naval power called for a reorganization act; one performed by even the most influential amongst the offensive’s formation in the early 2260s. Lord Admiral Skylar Campbell, the overall commanding figure of the navy and the naval side of the operations in Dyss territory, though also excited to hear about Field Marshall Lionel Firefly’s most recent victories, grew somewhat concerned by the poor standing of his warships and sailors as time passed. They were winning the war, sure, but at what cost? Until when would they continue their march of eradication and where would they stop? These questions bugged not only the common enlisted sailors of the fleets, but also the man in charge of them all, who was by then struggling to maintain his most ambitious of officers from charging forwards into Dyss mainland without being stranded and/or out of supplies for easy picking. In May of 2262, the Imperial Admiralty called upon for a regroupment effort and organization meeting of the main fleets and flotillas of the Empire. Soon enough, with information spreading of a weakened and disorganized Dyss agglomeration of troops in Ryzia System, the focus changed from a rather more cautious advance amidst core enemy territory to an ambitious easy win predicted and acclaimed by the most confident (And some could say egocentric) of Imperial admirals within the gathering. Within weeks, the famous Combined Fleet - Which is also known to be referred to as The Grand Fleet - would be assembled, the first step to reaching the Battle of Lost Sun. Battle of the Yellow Dust Before the assembly of the Grand Fleet, however, another crucial event had occurred in the frontlines of the Great Northern War; the fast but bloody decoy that became the Battle of the Yellow Dust. Fought in the system of Obnoll, in late April, it had showed Imperials a new opportunity to be exploited, one that could bring the end of the war to a sight closer than ever before. The battle in itself was an unimportant skirmish performed by two important figures for the upcoming battle in August; the overambitious and prideful Admiral Prince Turner against the right hand of the Great Purifier himself in the command of the space fleet, Büpka Gruae’Farl. It however contained a prize of shattering consequences for the Imperial victor: an apparent open gateway for one of the main resupplying spaceports of the Dyss, one they knew had been assembling troops for some kind military operation in the future months of 2262. The news of such exposed flank wasn’t just something the navy had stumbled upon, it simply was exactly what they were looking for ever since they had breached their last invasion plans at Conderon a month before. The battle though, was not won without losses. Although the Dyss commander, Gruae’Farl, was wounded in the aftermath of the engagement, the decoy Dyss flotilla that was supposed to lure the Imperials did manage to bring down many of their enemies during the process, a mounting number of losses that only handicapped Imperial power in the end, as older Dyss vessels were thrown to act as huge shields for the warring forces. Though eager to initially engage at Ryzia System by himself, high command orders coming from the south forced Admiral Prince Turner (Who also went with the callsign of ‘Admiral Almond’) to return with his force, ‘Almond Battlefleet’ for the gathering in the rearguard of Imperial advance. In the end, the Battle of the Yellow Dust, although branded tactically a victory for the Empire, sparkled a series of poor strategic decisions that would inevitably lead up to the preparations and later the actual Battle of Lost Sun in a bigger picture, the first strings had already been pulled to arrange the ultimate set of battle of the war. The trap made by Great Purifier Hald’Ydon was beginning to work, but there would still be a lot of work ahead both of the leaders before their battleplans could be brought to the battlefield face-to-face on a final attempt to prove which force could stand above the other. Too Early for Medals When the great summoning had already reverberated throughout most of the high command overseeing the operation, many forces were already finding their way and assembling in mass by mid June in the Admiralty’s backyard. Admirals of the entire offensive were pulled back for the measure, and in the end what was intentioned to be a serious military matter for further plans became a bragging show of how many victories each had scored during and after the start of the Push. It wasn’t until Lord Admiral Skylar voiced himself and his concerns that the brunt of naval officers realized their new role within the upcoming assignments; border patrol. It didn’t take long before the higher admirals started voicing their concerns over the matter personally… In the end of June, Admiral Prince Turner had arrived with the impending news, just in time to watch the entire Admiralty board group roar in reprisal of the less endearing tasks they were to face from now onwards. If not for the fact he could coerce the commander by his own vital information, he’d probably also join amongst aristocratic protests against the action himself to maintain his prestige amongst the Navy. Once it was brought up in voice within one of the many meetings, however, the seats exploded with demands for quick actions and exploiting of the gap as Turner had attempted without success previously. In a deadlock where even Lord Regent Williams (And some even say the Empress herself) had to forcefully order a restart of offensives by hand - Despite the Lord Admiral’s concerns -, the gears of war now shifted for one last knockout blow before anything else; an incursion to the System of Ryzia at last to remove the most stubborn of Dyss resistance in space. Concern was not something the Admirals feared, as overconfidence had overwritten any kind of caution going through their heads once they had the go-to order for their charge: Operation Winged Dragoons. Taking hold of whatever structural rule he still possessed after the voted defeat he suffered in the Admiralty's seats, Lord Admiral Skylar then set his only condition for the commanders, the creation of a massive combined fleet bunched by efforts of the partaking admirals in the upcoming confrontation. The order was somewhat seen with unpleasantries, but was accepted nonetheless by those fearing another deadlock; soon enough the greatest formation the Empire had seen together was official, the Grand Fleet became a reality. The force composed several elements of different fleets, uniting together the Chamomile Battlefleet (Controlled by Lord Admiral Skylar Campbell ‘Chamomile’), Rosehip Battlefleet (Admiral Seth Richardson ‘Rosehip’), Vanilla Battlefleet (Admiral Graham Romulan ‘Vanilla’), Almond Strike Force (Admiral Prince Turner ‘Almond’) and Darjeeling Front Squadron (Admiral Tiana Campbell ‘Darjeeling’) into an Armada of 142 warships and more than 75.000 sailors from all regions of the Empire, consolidating one of the largest combined efforts against the Dyss up until that point of the war. Imperial intelligence showed great energy signals arriving from Ryzia representing the Dyss forces, but they had deduced that such massed readings were either coming from the enormous space station in the vicinity or were a result of Dyss signal jamming, something that became rather common as the Purification fleets of the south became non-existent and they needed a way for discouraging the Imperial navy to advance forwards so quickly in the push. By late July, the fleet was ready to embark in operation Winged Dragoons. The men and women hoped for a easy win that could raise morale once again, and the admirals, a victory that would bring an end to the continuous losses they had been suffering up until that point. The lack of deep planning, overconfidence and underestimation of the forces were traits much carried by the military leaders from previous battles in the push; by now, in a time when the order of battle was changing, mistakes were not punished lightly by the strengthening Dyss forces, a lesson to be learnt in the worst way possible in the coming weeks. ...Safely to say, in August 2nd, they would not grab the easy win they hoped for so naively... Battle Deadly Surprises At 00:20 hours since the arrival of the Grand Fleet in Ryzia, Imperials slowly began wavering as they realized their mistake, but maintained course with the target nevertheless. The so called Dyss spaceport present in the area was not a mere civilian station, but a floating military stronghold sizes grander than anything else they had seen during the push, one of the firstly built Gradon spaceports of the Dyss Hakone Hvitsärk; their first trump card. Conscious of the increasing dangers, Admiral Graham Romulan, commander of Vanilla Battlefleet, advised for a defensive approach, one that was quickly shot down both by Admiral Seth Richardson and Admiral Prince Turner when presented, they were too eager to turn back by now. Admiral Tiana Campbell, who had remained as quiet as ever amidst the petty disputes, followed the two advancing fleets, inevitably leaving Vanilla Battlefleet in the rearguard of the action as soon as the line formation began to be arranged. By 00:30, the large imperial force had positioned in an enormous battleline, forming four main columns that covered each other as best as possible when the enemy was within firing range. Elements of Almond Strike Force were the ones that found themselves most concentrated in the tip of the attack plan, and were also the ships to sound the initial volleys of the upcoming confrontation. Secondly came Rosehip Battlefleet, tasked with maintaining support for the first ships and delivering the torpedo barrages that would neutralize the deeper defensive systems of the enemy station. In the outskirts of the formation, Darjeeling Front Squadron maintained watch and screened much of the heavier ships exposed in the bulk of the lines, even when Admiral Tiana’s ships themselves were equally as heavy and crucial for the success of the operation. Amidst the middle of the Grand Fleet concentrated the force that would deliver the true blow to the station; Chamomile Battlefleet, one holding all of the new experimentally converted Void Carriers the Empire could muster in time for the attack. Many of the men and women within these vessels were either pilots from ground Strike Wings or recruits without much flight experience on their belts, something that was not brought up into consideration once these forces became crucial afterwards into the battle. With the tactics and strategies formulated by Imperials covered for the engagement, they advanced at flank speed to bring down the Dyss defensive position once in for all; they had fallen straight in Hald’Ydon’s trap fomented for months. Then, in 00:45, a second illustrious surprise appeared from the dark horizon… Unleashing the true foe at hand, the Great Purifier lead his Purification Armada out of the station’s interior and grouped it together in a massed strike force aimed for direct contact with the incoming Imperials at vanguard. Taken unready and oblivious to the great armed fleet headed for the point of the line, the Grand Fleet stood its ground and redirect some of its targeting for the seemingly small suicidal effort portrayed by their enemies. Unbeknownst to them, the Dyss had the upper hand ever since they arrived at Ryzia, unleashing the first volleys before even the Imperials had the time to react to the changing situation before them. At 00:53 the first signs of battle were beginning to appear across the line, as it shifted to accommodate the arrival of the new foe in battle. As ships traded fire ever so often, the Imperial crews began realizing the uncommon skillfulness of these enemy warships each time they fired or received a barrage within their ranks. These Dyss sailors and shipwrights were, at last, the reinforcements returning from the Northern offensives the Ravagers conducted against the nations of the East, fresh and eager to beat back the Imperial menace present in their territories for so long now. At last had arrived the main body of the counter-offensive, and the Admirals were more tempted than ever to crush in this inbound xeno naval force once in for all. A task that proved too difficult if, not impossible, given the impending situation... Defensive Broadsides What Imperials failed to intercept amidst the chaotic battleground, however, was that they were severely outmatched in almost every way possible when in face-to-face with their enemy. Though slightly outnumbering the Armada in ship numbers, the truth is far more detailed than a simple factual quantity of war vessels. Whilst Imperial composition included a much more balanced approach of Battlecruisers, Cruisers, Support Vessels, Destroyers, Frigates and Corvettes, the Dyss had massed much of their raw firepower into heavier ships like Cruisers instead of the usual smaller screens, something that, although risky if used in a uncareful situation, had more opportunities than shortcomings when facing the Imperials in an all-out fleet confrontation like the one happening in Ryzia. Not only that, but the use of suicidal strikes in mass was to be firstly implemented in the battle, turning the situation that previously only occurred in desperate last stands into a standard combat force within the Dyss armed forces once in for all. The Dyss station, though branded as unfinished before Imperials had arrived, was one great threat nevertheless, and also deeply limited the Imperial movements across the system in fear of a massed strike at those crafts which lured too close from the defensive weapons of the structure. Soon enough, with so many fire descending upon the Combined Fleet, the first cracks began showing within the Imperial Battleline. At 01:15, tactics began falling into disarray. Seeing the wavering force behind her, Admiral Tiana Campbell, who was making great gains in the flanks and nearing the Armada with great speed, was forced order a retreat and to fill the gaps of the First Column, which was taking the heaviest pounding by that point. The battle raged with increasing ferocity in each arriving minute, and fire was by now being exchanged throughout the entire lines of both fleets. Exactly at 01:47, the force of Dyss Armoured Cruisers going head-on with the Grand Fleet (Lead personally by the healed Büpka Gruae’Farl) unleashed a barrage of laser fire that critically hit the main command bridge of Battlecruiser HMS Firedragon, mortally wounding Admiral Prince Turner in his struggle to regain the upper hand in the tip of the offensive he organized. This caused panic within the Almond Strike Force, which was then hastily assumed by Vice-Admiral Patricia Atkins, right hand of the Lord Admiral, in an attempt to maintain the formation and continue the spearheading effort of the fleet to somewhere more strategical. Her efforts, however, would only delay the inevitable rout of the already wavering Imperials in the tip of the bloodied thrust… Further inwards within the line, a seemingly shattering opportunity was beginning to show itself for the Lord Admiral in command of his Battlefleet. In 02:13, finally noticing the lack of escorts within the Dyss battle composition, Skylar ordered his pilots of converted carriers to be scrambled and sent into sortie at last, in an attempt to cripple the larger warships and provoke prolonged chaos as the Grand Fleet recomposured ahead. The order went through, and two minutes later, over 900 early models of spacecrafts formed up the strike force headed for Dyss capital formation, unaware of their fates as the Dyss predicted such a move would come one hour or another. Forming what became the famous ‘''Skull Formation''’, Great Purifier Hald’Ydon ordered the bulk of heavy warships firing from a distance to be bunched as closely as possible, releasing barrage after barrage of countermeasures, laser fire and point defence projectiles at the general directions were Her Majesty’s Wings approached at full speed. With every volley vaporizing anything hit and pulverizing whatever it slightly avoided, the complete attack wave was destroyed within the timespan of two minutes, eliminating any kind of further operations organized by the already depleted converted Imperial carriers of Chamomile Battlefleet. The Lord Admiral was running out of tricks; soon enough he would need to play defensively in order to maintain his fleet intact instead of leading a floating scrap force throughout a field of debris. Meanwhile at front, Admiral Seth Richardson finally lost patience at 02:39, advancing his almost unscaved force in place of both Almond and Darjeeling fleets which began being slowed down due to the attacks up in the front. The decision not only resumed the Imperial advance forwards, but also made close combat much more dangerous, as ships came incredibly close to each other and ramming maneuvres began consolidating moments later. This decisioning once again came into Hald’Ydon’s advantage, forcing such move under the use of Gruae’Farl’s force to clog the Imperial ships right into his next great move as soon as he deducted which ship housed the overall commander of Imperial forces, the Lord Admiral. Once much of the local escorts had either been mostly destroyed or moved to assist Admiral Rosehip’s advance further ahead, he unleashed his highly trained and determined suicidal force to torment and cut the royal line in half, with hopes of annihilating the broader cluster of ships under the force of Chamomile Battlefleet and hopefully causing a rout of the Imperial forces for then a newer great move. 03:01 saw this action concretizing, as the suicidal crafts smashed in mass amongst the Imperial column. In the next moment, the large and modern Battlecruiser HMS Glamorous, flagship of the Grand Fleet, was struck and detonated within instants, killing Lord Admiral Skylar Campbell and beheading the command structure of Chamomile force, which now fell under command of Vice-Admiral Aaren Hughes within a sea of exploding wrecks all around the lines of battle. The Last Card Up ahead, meanwhile, the situation also seemed to diminish rather quicker than what High Command hoped for. Rosehip Battlefleet, although unleashing a series of torpedo volleys that managed to keep the Dyss at bay for the other two forces to regroup somewhat safely, was beginning to lose much of its firepower due to further concentration of fire from vessels keeping distance. Such strikes, in 03:12, managed to score another crippling hit to Almond Battlefleet, one which outright killed Vice-Admiral Patricia Atkins and tore up the ship HMS Forceful in the process, a blow that not only made the Almond force retreat in confused panic, but also forced the remaining squadrons up front to scatter without the much needed support. The Grand Fleet began to slowly crumble upon the continuous clash against the Great Purification Armada; soon enough, with relentless fire raining from all sides, the outcome of the battle would be decided once in for all. By this point, Great Purifier Hald’Ydon felt confident enough to reveal his last major ace, a flanking maneuver performed by Vaalha Dedus’Yman and her 73rd. Purification Detachment fresh from the North. The force, though small and similarly heavy topped like the main armada, jumped through the void and arrived behind the Imperial Combined Fleet, effectively cutting the vessels off from their escape if not for the previously careful actions of the still fresh Vanilla Battlefleet, kept on reserve up until that point and oblivious to the planned attack at its rear. Graham Romulan, who admittedly spilled tea over himself once he saw the capital ship force closing in, scrambled his destroyer-focused force was quickly as possible into action against the Vaalha, letting Dyss Cruisers duke out in open battle against his screen force meant to be spared from battle for as long as possible. The sight of resistance by their place of retreat forced the commander of Darjeeling Front Squadron to once again abandon her charges against the Armada and rendevouz with Vanilla Battlegroup for support, whilst also opening way for remaining forces on the way for help of Admiral Romulan. By 03:45, remnants of the Combined fleet were either being pushed back, retreating from battle, or getting stalled amidst a wall of barrage-fire performed by the Great Purification Armada, standing small chances of holding out for more than few hours without any form of active command and leading figure amongst the ranks of the active battleline. Amidst several calls for retreat from more battered crews, some more fanatics and loyal nationalists made their efforts to stay behind face the brunt of the counterattack. Admiral Seth Richardson stood out as one of such figures, claiming much command of the surviving forces of Almond to make his defense within minutes of ever growing losses all around his flank. Ultimately, however, he had to revise his thinking once Admiral Tiana, for the first time in the battle, spoke up from her silent comns and threatened to kill him herself, allegedly afterwards “''Leaving his skull for the slaves''” if he continued with his stand instead of falling back like decided by the force. If the dissent present in the battle didn’t shake things for a rout, the incoming Dyss certainly would. At 04:20, an organized retreat was unanimously called for, and the last part of the engagement was about to commence; it would now determine if the Empire lost the battle or if it was completely annihilated in the engagement as a whole in the end. Retreat Whilst those who could frantically tried to relocate to the bordering points and make way for a retreat, Dyss naval elements made their play to close as many pockets as they could in the meantime. Hald’Ydon, seeing a larger exploit in close reach as his Armada creeped forwards, held no forces back for a large encirclement maneuver against the Imperial prides at front; the main body of the battered Chamomile Battlefleet. The vessels under command of Vaalha Dedus’Yman also made their moves in efforts of supporting the move, by then, they had been sustaining too much concentrated fire to keep the remaining fleets at bay all by themselves; they were merging together with the Armada to further strengthen the Push once in for all. Despite the singular efforts of Admiral Tiana Campbell at maintaining a stable connection with Chamomile and Vanilla fleets, however, the combined strain put up by the Dyss tore through her lines and finally stranded the vessels of the deceased Lord Admiral that couldn’t maneuver out of harm's way. Engulfed in a sea of fire and explosive barrages from all sides, the pocked had little time left under their watches to abandon ship. By 04:48, most ships of Chamomile Battlefleet were torn to shreds and left without a course, and Vice-Admiral Aaren Hughes had already been killed in action by that point. Now had arrived the last initiative placed by the Imperial side; the mass rout. With combined forces joining up in the bordering regions at 05:05, whoever lacking trustworthy FTL transportation methods had to abandon ship and flock to other vessels before the Dyss arrived in mass and wrecked the remaining Combined Fleet. In 05:27, the Cruiser HMS Ireland and the Destroyer HMS Boston Harbour collided and detonated as the latter had suffered crippled blows to its propulsion system, a move that almost killed Admiral Graham Romulan in the process and forced the fleet to scatter, further delaying the retreat as a whole. By then most firepower of the Empire was crippled, unable to fight back or return fire by sheer broadsiding performed by the Ravagers. Whilst Rosehip and Darjeeling forces covered the lack lusting rearguard effort, battered Almond and Vanilla regrouped all active vessels to make their emergency jumps to the mainland at last. At 05:39, first warships began their jumps. By 05:50, the entire force had already vacated Ryzia system, leaving almost 90 ships of Her Majesty’s Fleet and more than 50.000 men and women behind; it was a new stage for the Great War of the North. Aftermath Despite the losses and military defeat imposed at the nation, it was the morale that strained itself the most after Lost Sun for the Empire. The loss of the Lord Admiral was an element that not only left a vacuum on the position of power on the most important orchestrator of naval efforts in the war, but also threw most of the Admiralty overboard with the losses taken at the high command. The lack of morale was so great, that the once undefeated Admiral Tiana Campbell, after later skirmishes in the Empire further ahead with the progression of the War, resigned herself from the military to civilian life, claiming she was finally bested by an opponent, and sought another field where she could exceed at. Admiral Seth Richardson, despite his own protests, became Lord Admiral until his death, in 2267, to replace much of the losses the Admiralty sustained in further months of conflict. Admiral Prince Turner was killed in battle at New Earth, and Admiral Romulan met a similar fate shortly after the loss at Ryzia, when commanding a relief force headed to partake on the Second Battle of Conderon. With such destruction found within the Imperial side of the battle, it was time for the other side, the Dyss forces, to take the fight with their own hands. The tug of war had strained the Empire, something that almost brought it to complete Downfall. Hald’Ydon became a hero after the battle, especially for the fact of his versatile maneuvers and undisputed rule of the force he commanded, something quite impossible a year beforehand given the chaotic and convoluted command infighting happening during the push. Dyss forces, though damaged and bloodied from fighting, were nevertheless with the upper hand after Lost Sun, and ready to make equally as devastating attacks at closeby Imperial posts. Without much naval opposition, it became only a question of time to when these bastions would fall with sheer ferocity of the Berserker army. In the following months, millions more would be meeting the receiving end of such responses, being them friendly, enemy or fleeing civilians. Overall, the Battle of Lost Sun was one of the largest naval engagements of the century, involving almost 300 vessels from both sides and more than 100 of wrecks at its aftermath. Lionel Firefly, commander in chief of the Imperial Army Forces of the Push, was forced to halt his advances and trench up the frontier worlds at risk of Dyss invasions, oftentimes leaving entire armies stranded and starving amidst raided supply lines. Though one of the bloodiest affairs in Galactic history, the battle and the Push as a whole were completely unheard of in a large portion of the East, being only later rediscovered as the Commonwealth reached the 24th. Century to little information over the event at first. The Battle left a bloody mark in the Empire, a darker day, amidst hundreds of tragedies previously sustained in the void...Category:Battles Category:Battles involving the Eternal Empire Category:Events Category:Eternal Empire